


The Perfect Moment:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Wedding/Wedding Planning Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fireworks, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Quantity/Quality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Vacation, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny arrived at their wedding venue, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	The Perfect Moment:

*Summary: Steve & Danny arrived at their wedding venue, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day in Hawaii, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were enjoying their quality time with their children. They were ready to get married, & start their future together officially, & as a family.

 

There was plenty to do in the area, Everyone was so happy, & content, as a response to it. Danny was just glad that he was with his children, & the man of his dreams, as they were being together, & enjoying their vacation too.

 

When they got the kids to bed, They were on the balcony. They were watching the fireworks, & having some glasses of wine. They cuddled, & snuggled against each other, as they were doing that. The Former Seal decided to go for it, & kissed him right then, & there.

 

“That was the perfect moment,” The Loudmouth Detective said, as he smiled, as he looked at him. Steve nodded in agreement, & said, “It sure was”, & they cuddled closer together, as they continued to watch the fireworks.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
